


girls go on top guys get low

by funkylilwriter



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Crying, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Undefined Relationship, dick stepping, dom! chaerin, sub! jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Well,someonehad to put Jiyong back into his place and remind him that "guys go on top girls get low" is completely wrong and that it is, in fact, the other way around.





	girls go on top guys get low

**Author's Note:**

> I went harder than planned

It was kind of funny how Jiyong thought things would go the way he’d planned.

 

They met up at a bar, not as big or popular as the rest in Gangnam. They wanted some time for themselves, to catch up as friends.

That was the plan they’d made, at least. Chaerin was far from stupid, and she immediately understood that Jiyong was trying to take her home. What he failed to realize was that she had a plan of her own.

When she suggested they go to her house instead, Jiyong’s face lit up as if he’d accomplished something. He was adorable.

Nearly bouncing with excitement. Chaerin wondered how could anyone possibly find this goofball intimidating?

He was so easy to push up against the wall. Of course, Jiyong thought he’d won. He didn’t even realize that Chaerin was pulling all the strings.

That she was the one hooking her thumb to his belt loop, pushing her knee up between his thighs.

The tiniest breath escaped Jiyong, and he started grinding against Chaerin’s thigh, a little surprised with himself. He felt that something was wrong, so he tried to set it right.

Chaerin let him. When he straightened up and started nudging her towards the bed, she let him. She let him push her onto it and climb on top of her. She let him have that moment of victory, because it wouldn’t last long.

Because once Jiyong got comfortable, lazily sucking on Chaerin’s bottom lip, she pushed hard against his bare chest – since he’d discarded the shirt nearly as soon as they entered her bedroom – and switched their positions, bracketing his hips with her thighs.

Jiyong laughed, wholeheartedly and genuinely. He didn’t understand.

“You’re feeling dommy, Chaerinah?”

“You could say that,” she hummed, moving her hips ever so slightly.

She was giving him so little, and Jiyong was already panting; desperately grinding upward.

Chaerin leaned down to kiss him, all slow and soft. She let Jiyong touch her, dip his hand into her bra, just so he could be distracted while she reached under her pillow.

She carefully pulled out the handcuffs she’d put there before going out, and left them a little bit above Jiyong’s head. Gently, Chaerin ran her hands up his arms and took his wrists. Then, as Jiyong was feeling all lazy and comfy, she pinned his wrists above his head with ease.

He jolted and looked up at her, suddenly panicked. Hearing the rattle of the metal, feeling leather closing around his wrists, Jiyong started to trash and kick. But he could hardly move; Chaerin was firmly holding him in place – he was so much lighter than her, she could throw him around easily if she wanted.

“Hey—” He tried, but before he even got a sentence out, Chaerin put her hand over his mouth.

“You’re so stupid, Jiyongie,” she said sweetly. She stared him down and his futile attempts to free himself gradually died down. He kept his pretty eyes on her, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Stay put for me, will you?”

Jiyong nodded weakly.

Chaerin smiled and let go off him. She went to pick out a rope for securing the handcuffs to the headboard – red, she decided, it matched Jiyong’s hair – and to get a few more things she’d need. Like her strap, for example.

Not a single sound could be heard from the bed, aside from Jiyong’s still rapid breathing.

When he saw everything Chaerin had for him, Jiyong once again started to squirm.

“Chaerinah—”

“You stay quiet,” she cut him off.

Jiyong shut up momentarily, shuddering a little. While Chaerin was busy with the rope, he kept looking fearfully at everything laid out on the bed beside him.

She found it cute. Having finished, she ruffled his hair and chuckled.

“No reason to look so scared, I’ll take good care of you.”

Jiyong huffed. “We both know that’s bullshit.”

Chaerin looked at him under the brow. She leaned in, petting his hair slowly. “That’s true...” She then grabbed a fistful of Jiyong’s hair at the back of his head and pulled hard, getting a little yell out of him. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that again.”

Jiyong only nodded quickly a few times, biting down on his bottom lip.

Chaerin scoffed, let go of him and got off the bed.

The look Jiyong was giving her while she undressed was completely different from the one he was giving her back at the bar. Then, he looked at her as someone who would soon be his; but now he looked to her with fear and arousal.

But for bitches like him those two were more or less the same thing.

Once she was down to her lingerie and heels – which she found very cute and didn’t feel like getting out of just yet – she once again went over to her little pet.

She straddled his chest this time, to put a ball gag onto him. She new Jiyong, Chaerin could slap him around all she wanted, but he would still be mouthy unless he got physically restrained.

Jiyong whined in protest, tried to pull away from her, but there was really nowhere he could go.

“Open up.”

“ _No_.”

Chaerin lost it and slapped him so hard his head turned to the side. “Tell me no again and I’ll paint you black and blue. _Open_ _up_.”

This time Jiyong obeyed, while blinking tears out of his eyes.

“Stupid little bitch. When will you learn?” Chaerin shook her head, making sure the gag was secured before moving off of him. She went through the trouble of pulling Jiyong’s pants off, with him not helping out one bit.

Funny how he was still giving her an attitude. She would correct that in time, though, Chaerin was patient.

She sat up on her knees and leaned over. She pushed Jiyong’s thighs apart and slowly, slowly rubbed him over his underwear. Chaerin smiled, watching him desperately trying to hold back. To pretend that he wasn’t enjoying it. But the grinding of his hips and the moans that inevitably escaped him gave him away completely.

_Cute_ , Chaerin thought. But she wasn’t going to praise today. Jiyong didn’t deserve it.

She straightened back up and before Jiyong had the time to close his thighs, brought her foot down right onto his cock.

He cried out around the ball gag, followed by a series of weak little sobs.

“ _Guys go on top, girls get low_ , huh? You are such a fraud, Kwon Jiyong. How can you write lyrics like that when we all know you’re a submissive little whore?”

Chaerin leaned over – stepping harder onto Jiyong’s dick – wanting to see his face.

Just as she’d hoped, there were tearstains on his cheeks and his eyes were misty.

She scoffed. “You’re so pathetic.”

He looked at her and his eyes filled with tears over again. But Chaerin still felt him try to push up against her shoe.

She pressed down harder and Jiyong let out a muffled scream. Chaerin took the hair tie from her wrist to make a ponytail.

While doing this, she spoke, “Because you’re _so smart_ , you’re gonna get yourself fucked.” Finishing her ponytail, she finally released the pressure from Jiyong dick and he cried out in relief. She moved to hover above him, hand rested on the mattress beside his head.

She grinned. “Oh baby, you won’t be able to walk _for weeks_.” She grabbed Jiyong’s face, smushing his cheeks between her thumb and index finger.

“Will you be a good boy for me, Jiyongie?”

Helpless little pup, what could he possibly do but nod.

Chaerin smiled fondly and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Then she swiftly flipped him onto his stomach.

Jiyong kept shuddering in anticipation while Chaerin got her strap on. She found this cute also, but had to remind herself not to get soft just yet.

She didn’t give Jiyong proper prep, she wanted it to hurt. On top of that she was impatient to be inside him.

He started to whine when she was done, because he knew it was too brief and he wasn’t feeling stretched enough.

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t understand what you’re saying,” she said with false remorse.

Jiyong whimpered and started tugging on the cuffs and the rope, turning around to look at Chaerin pleadingly. She only grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head down.

“Shut the fuck up, will you? Take it like a good boy.”

Jiyong’s breaths were short and quick, each exhale punctuated with a little whimper.

It really only made Chaerin hornier.

She smacked Jiyong’s butt lightly. “Up.”

He promptly wiggled himself up onto his knees, sticking his bum out nicely for her. For as much as he complained, he really was an obedient little bitch.

Chaerin took him by the hips, adjusted her strap a little and pushed inside him. Jiyong whined with the very first thrust of hers; this would be fun.

She spent no time letting him adjust or gradually speeding up. She went full force right away, which resulted in Jiyong’s moans turning into sobs in no time.

Before long he was crying pathetically, burying his face between his shoulder and biceps, cheek rested on the barrel of the gun that was on his skin.

Chaerin felt his little wiggles, attempts to push back against her, and she didn’t appreciate these tiny attempts at control.

She took him by the hair and pulled his head back, then proceeded to slam into him absolutely mercilessly.

Jiyong’s screams were muffled by the gag, but still loud, still something beautiful to hear.

Chaerin smiled, congratulated herself on the good job she was doing with this baby boy.

“Gosh, you’re such a whore,” she said through laughter. She let go of his hair and started slowly dragging her nails down his back, all the way back to his hip.

Jiyong was losing his voice, his screams started to sound hoarse. Chaerin saw him clenching around her strap, felt him shudder, on the verge of climax.

She couldn’t let that happen. She reacted quickly by pushing all the way in and stopping there. Jiyong screeched in frustration and tried to fuck himself on her strap, but she dug her nails into his hips and held him in place.

She reached forward and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly.

“No, no, no, only good boys get to cum. Were you a good boy Jiyongie?”

For a moment he was frozen. The letters danced across his back as his muscles tensed, until at last he shook his head defeatedly.

“Exactly,” Chaerin hummed. “But you know who does?”

Jiyong only dropped his head between his arms and exhaled.

“That’s right, I do~” Chaerin said cheerfully, pulling out slowly. She gave Jiyong’s dick one more squeeze for good measure, before she let go of him in order to take her strap off.

She once again flipped him over, and now got to see his tear stained face and all the spit around the ball gag, dripping down his chin.

Chaerin grimaced at him. “You disgusting slut. You drooled this much for me?”

Jiyong’s chin started quivering and he teared up yet again, lashes glistening. He was so pretty like that.

Chaerin shook her head and started to get the gag off. Soon Jiyong was able to take one deep, shaky breath through the mouth.

He turned his head to the side and wiped his mouth against his biceps as best as he could, before looking back up at Chaerin.

He flinched a little when she reached for him, but relaxed as she began stroking his cheek.

“Jiyongie?”

He wasn’t sure whether to reply. He ended up just giving a “hm?” to avoid confusion.

“What are you?”

Now there were a few options here, so many things Chaerin had called him since all this started. He didn’t want to get it wrong, he really didn’t feel like getting slapped again. Chaerin was... She was strong. His cheek was still numb.

“I’m a... disgusting little slut?”

Nearly did it. Chaerin dug her nails into his cheek and his breath hitched.

“ _Whose_ disgusting little slut?”

“Yours,” weak and high pitched.

Chaerin then nodded, satisfied, and leaned down to kiss him.

At that point Jiyong knew better than to relax. The kiss was broken quickly and in no time Chaerin had her knees on either side of Jiyong’s face.

“Won’t you make me cum, baby?”

Jiyong gave the tiniest nod.

He opened his mouth obediently as she lowered herself, leaning back a little. Even now she didn’t let Jiyong do much, grinding her hips to get off against his tongue.

Not that it was his first time doing this, but for a second he thought he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t panicking though, because that was a very nice way to die.

Chaerin was very grabby that day. She once again had her hand in Jiyong’s hair, pushing him further between her legs. She was letting out the most beautiful moans, nothing like Jiyong’s desperate, loud ones. Hers were gentle and soft, she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

And if Jiyong could watch her throw her head back and close her eyes in pleasure, he would probably cum on the spot. Sadly, or then again not so sadly, he had his face buried between Chaerin’s thighs and couldn’t see.

The only time her moaning sounded any strained was when she came; and Jiyong stayed a good little pup, drinking it all up. She rode out her high with Jiyong humming appreciatively.

She ran her hands through his hair, catching her breath. She got up slowly, sat on her knees near Jiyong and dipped her hand between her legs. Jiyong helplessly watched her suck on her index and middle fingers, wishing he could do the same.

How pretty he was all fucked out and pouting like that.

“You’re so fucking cute Jiyongie,” she cooed.

“And you’re so fucking handsome.”

Chaerin grinned.

“Kiss me?” He asked. He couldn’t exactly sit up, but he did try to flop and wiggle closer to her.

But Chaerin only said, “No.”

Jiyong’s lips parted in betrayal. “I don’t get aftercare?”

Chaerin hummed. “No, you do, but I’m still mad at you.”

She stood up to look for Jiyong’s shirt that had been discarded earlier. When she found it by the door, she put it on. Then she headed to her closet to find Jiyong something to wear.

“C’mon Chaerinah. You can’t take song lyrics so personally,” Jiyong tried to explain himself, now that he could. “I have a reputation to uphold out there. Doesn’t mean I’m not yours in here.”

She shook her head, returning to the bed with one of her pink sweaters that she, in all honesty, rarely wore. But it was one of Jiyong’s favourites.

She kneeled next to him and started undoing the rope. “It seemed like you were forgetting.”

Jiyong contemplated what to say for a while. Only when the handcuffs were off did he mutter,

“Thanks for reminding me.”

Chaerin smiled. No longer putting up much of a facade, she cupped Jiyong’s cheeks and gave him a soft little kissie on the lips.

“Let’s take a bath together,” she suggested.

Jiyong threw his little fists up excitedly. “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to write in a part where Chaerin lets Ji cum, and then I was too lazy to add it in  
> Suppose she let him do it afterwards, during aftercare while cuddling him and kissing his neck and collarbones


End file.
